


Live Steel

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-06
Updated: 2004-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a different kind of battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Steel

There's a rhythm like the dance of the katana Mibu-san prefers to rattan. He rocks down against hard muscle and silken skin, and Mibu-san arches up. His singing nerves are a warrior's alertness, his beating heart the elation of the fight. Mibu-san's pleasure isn't so different from when they spar.

But this is not practice. Heat jolts through him like a killing blow; wetness spreads. He's never certain which of them strikes and which of them bleeds. He pants against Mibu-san's skin, trapped by strong arms.

"A good match, little brother," Mibu-san purrs into his ear.

Even that feels sharp-edged.


End file.
